AVATAR: THE SECOND RETURN
by dooppoop
Summary: The Avatar is put back into suspended animation by an elite water bender. he wakes up years later and now must face a completely new world.


**Avatar: The Second Return**

Aang ran through the corridors of the Fire Lord's castle, Katara and Sokka followed close behind taking down the fire nation soldiers that were chasing them. "Its right under us!" said Aang as he jumped high in the air and then with a combination of air and earth bending smashed the ground below.

He fell straight through the ground and landed in the Throne room where the Fire Lord waited with a devilish grin on his face. "I've been here a while young Avatar. I know you've been waiting for this day for quite a while as well." he said calmly as he took a sip from a glass of wine.

"This ends now you coward!" yelled Aang as he raised his staff and pointed it at the Fire Lord.

"Aang!" said Katara as she and Sokka peeked through the hole Aang had made earlier."

"Don't worry about me... I can handle him." said Aang.

"Actually Aang, the question is, can you handle him." said the Fire Lord as a man leaped out from behind him. The man was in an all black suit with white and blue symbols. He was quite obviously a water bender. "This is _Koori_ he is one of my elite fighters I've been training, and I have decided to test his skills on you."

"You coward!" screamed Aang but Koori had already start jetting towards him faster than Aang had seen any one run with no boost from bending.

Koori jumped in the air and attempted a flying kick at Aang's chest, Aang was able to summon up an air ball to capture Koori's and stop him from making contact. Koori then threw a series of punches and kicks, Aang blocked, but his dexterity was amazing and he knocked Aang back with a final blow to the stomach.

Aang slid back several feet and back up at Koori. He then noticed the fire lord lift op his hands and a cauldron lifted up. Aang couldn't tell what it was but before he could ask, the fire lord lit a large flame witch spread into a sphere around the cauldron. Aang now realized that the fire lord was boiling water, and once the flame sphere broke, mist filled the room and Aang could no longer see. He lifted his staff and spun it in the air to clear a small area. Once he did, he saw Koori only 10 yards away, with his arms crossed. Koori swiftly threw them down and two icicles appeared in his hands like daggers. He was a good water bender, he was able to condense then freeze the vapor in the room within seconds. He ran up toward Aang, jumped in the air and span horizontally with his arms outward like a sideways helicopter. Within this spin he threw the two icicles at Aang with the precision of an archer. He landed and had already made two more icicles and threw those the second his feet touched the ground.

Aang jumped into a back tuck using the air to lift him high in the air. he then attempted to launch an air ball at Koori but Koori simply captured it and threw it right back. Aang flew back and hit the wall. He looked up in astonishment.

"Silly Avatar, the air you bend is coated in vapor, young Koori is a specialist with the bending of water vapor, your air attacks are useless." said the Fire Lord with an evil grin.

Aang needed a new approach, he tapped the ground and it lifted like a tidal wave toward Koori who simply made a pillar around himself. The wave hit it and the ground within the pillar lifted like a part of the wave shooting Koori upward. a move that caught Aang off guard. In mid air, Koori tucked, twisted, and then opened his body into an aerial twist while launching more icicles. Aang shot a large fire stream at the dagger-like icicles, but one was still able to graze his shoulder. Aang looked down at it, and int that time, Koori jumped back toward the cauldron. He clapped his hands together and a bunch of vapor around Aang closed into ice around him trapping him. Aang struggled to move but it was useless. Koori lifted his hands slowly, the trembled as he lifted the 100's of gallons of water out of the cauldron, Aang tried moving again, he was free, but Koori through the water at him, he conjured an air bubble around him, and once the water was around him, Koori froze it.

"Aang" screamed Katara and she jumped into the room. She condensed a bunch of water and with all her might; she lifted it into a thick ice wall. She then used her water bending to push the massive iceberg through the wall behind it. She could hear Koori attempting to slice and kick thought the ice. "Sokka, c'mon!" she said, and Sokka jumped into the room and they both ran through the hole the iceberg had made. Katara made another wall to cove the hole in the wall. They were trapped on the edge of a cliff that the castle was built on, and she couldn't budge the ice around Aang. "C'mon Aang, go into the Avatar state!" nothing happened. Koori began slicing and kicking at the second wall, Katara looked back and a tear came into her eyes. She turned back towards Aang, "Hopefully, someone in another hundred years could help you more than we did."

"What do you mean by that Katara?" said Sokka in a concerned tone.

Katara didn't respond, she just pushed the iceberg into the ocean below the cliff and with one final push, lowered it into the deep sea. Aang sank like a rock. "Appa!" yelled Katara and the flying bison flew around the castle and right as Katara and Sokka jumped the cliff, Appa caught them and flew away, right as Koori broke the ice barrier.

"I can't believe you put Aang back into suspended animation!" said Sokka.

Katara simply looked down and began crying, the world would be doomed for many years to come.

"I want a world wide search for them; the bison won't fly far with an iceberg on its back." the Fire Lord Demanded.


End file.
